Season 3 (Wipeout USA)
This is a list of episodes of third season of Wipeout USA. Episode 1: Wipeout Blind Date * Jayson Lansburg & Katelyn Reina both crossed the Big Balls as the first and second contestants of Season 3. ** Jayson & Katelyn were also the first guy and girl to complete the Bruiseball course, each winning $2,500 for a total of $5,000. *** Jackie Evans became the first person to cross the Trampoline Sweepers. **** first two to pass the spin cycle Episode 2: Welcome Back America * Peet became the third person to clear the Big Balls. ** Burt became the 1st person to successfully crossed the Shape Shifter. *** First person to pass the Double Cross the quickest. **** Right before John was going to sign off, Eddie finished the Wipeout Zone. * This is the first episode of Season 3 to have the final four males. * Peet Montzingo later auditioned for the first season of The X Factor but did not advance to bootcamp. Episode 3: Anderson Can’t Dance * Debbie Markham became the first single woman ever in the Wipeout Zone to win the game. ** Isaia Ofoia is the 1st Person to survive the Door Knock, later Amanda Raddatz is the 2nd. (Not seen, but Rene Thorn passed as well) * Megan Smith was the 4th contestant known to take more than 10 minutes to finish the Qualifier. (Margie Stubbs and Nancy Novak in S1E1 and "Pretty Hot and Thick (PHAT)" Sandy Bowles in S1E6 and Heather Dorando in S3E08 were the other 4.) ("Nursing Student" Kameisha Thomas' time was never said, but she fell off the Big Balls with almost 10 minutes on the clock.) Title reference: During the Qualifier, Jill and John Henson can be seen doing "The Bus Driver" dance, but Anderson wasn't. Episode 4: World Cup * This is the first time that women have won consecutive episodes of Wipeout. Title reference: World Cup-themed course. Jennika Farley became the 4th female to have the best time in the Qualifier (Amy Kline, April Robles, and Monica Kaufmann were the first, second, and 3rd). The Big Balls were modified to look like soccer balls Episode 5: Excuse Wii * Quan Pham became the 1000th contestant on Wipeout. It can also be noticed that the 500th contestant, Valerie Barrera from Season 2 Episode 7 made the Wipeout Zone, just like Quan did. He also became the first of Season 3 to cross the Sucker Punch and the fourth person to clear the Big Balls. He was also the second to survive getting hit by the Motivator (Terry Smith was the first). * This is the 2nd all-male Wipeout Zone in season 3 since episode 2. Title reference: "Wipeout: The Game for Wii" has been promoted on the show. Episode 6: Couples * Robin Burton became the first to conquer the Shake-a-lator and fifth person to clear the Big Balls. Later on, she, along with Mrs. Wishy-Washy, became the final two competitors to be disqualified in the Wipeout Zone, not able to beat the time limit of 20:00.00. ** Mrs. Wishy-Washy appeared to have quit after her back breaking fall into the water screaming "Give me a minute!", but actually just ran out of time. Mr. Wishy-Washy's run began after the commercial break with the time set back to 00:00.00. Episode 7: The Henson Experiment * Scott Torgan grabbed the brass ring in Sleepytime, giving him a $1,000 bonus. ** Daryl McCloud became first to cross the Shake-A-Later in a regular episode. *** Rick Raddatz and Paige Roddy became the second and third contestants to cross the Tramp-o-mean(Chandra Pugh was the first). **** Vincent Rappleyea became the second person to cross the Sucker Punch. Title reference: John Henson's obstacle submission in the qualifier round known as the "Tramp-o-mean". Not shown, but Scott Torgan crossed the big balls. Episode 8: Feed Jill * Karalyn Sharamitaro is the first person to cross the Organ Grinder. ** Randy Wiggs withdrew before the start of Bruiseball. The 6 eliminated players from the Overdrive were then put into a random draw to take his place in which Andrea Brache won. This is the second time a situation like this happened. (The first time was in Season 2, Episode 5) *** Second Contestant Named Scott Jones. * This episode matches the most motivations in one qualifier (5, in S2E16), This marks the most Motivations with the Deck Motivator. * Randy Wiggs and Lauren Halyburten both crossed the first set of the smack wall sweeper. *Heather Dorando is the fourth contestant to take more than 10 minutes to finish the Qualifier. Nancy Novak, Megan Smith and Margie Stubbs were the first, second and third. Title reference: Jill Wagner was hungry during the qualifier round. Episode 9: The Wrecking Family * A new blue-colored Wrecking Ball was introduced in this episode, The Slow Wrecking Ball, plus the old Wrecking Ball has a softer voice in this episode. (hence the episode title reference) * Crazy Cuban looks exactly like "The Stash" from S02E16. * This is the third all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. * As proved when "Repo Man" was first seen in the qualifier, John Henson's sidecar was reposessed by Charles Dorsey. Episode 10: Screw You, Banana! * This has a record for most motivations with 8 people. ** David Hutchison became the 2nd person to cross the Trampoline Sweeper (Jackie Evans was the 1st). *** Danielle Jones is the first to cross the Rug Pull Later David Hutchison is the 2nd. Title quotation from: Michael "Moobs" White, to the banana hammock on the Overdrive. Episode 11: Knock, Knock, Who's There? Wipeout? * Frank Beasley grabbed the brass ring in Beach Party, giving him a $1000 bonus ** Frank Beasley was the fourth person to cross the Door Knock, third person to cross the Sucker Punch and Shakalater, and second person to cross the Shape Shifter. (Burton Hendrickson is the first.) * Also, for Season 3, Frank has the fastest (known) time on the Qualifier and the least amount of Qualifier wipeouts so far, only wiping out on the Big Balls. (However, his foot did go into the mud after completing the Sucker Punch, but it didn't count as a wipeout.) Technically, he has conquered the most obstacles in the Qualifier. He and "Run" Forrest "Run" Vanderbilt have the record, but Frank has conquered more because there was only 4 obstacles in the episode with Forrest (S2E5) Title reference: The "Door Knock" obstacle where a contestant gets hit with a hammer no matter which door they choose. It was practically a Knock-knock joke within itself. Episode 12: Family * Marie Ramirez and Jamie Cardiff are the first and second to miss the plate at third base. Later, while the two were reaching for it simultaneously, the umpire incorrectly indicates Jamie as the winner. ** Only one person did not compete because the time has expired for 'Cop and Attitude'. *** Marie Ramirez posted a time for 20:34.31, but because Jamie Cardiff finished with a combined time of 13:58.50, Tony Juarez did not get a chance to compete in the Wipeout Zone. **** See the note above. ***** 12 families competed in this episode (hence the title) Episode 13: Totally, "Totally Inappropriate!" * 'Coach' Michael Ewing grabbed the brass ring in the Wipeout Car Wash and won $10000. ** Peter Ton was the 4th to cross the Shakealater. * The Wrecking Ball has the same softer voice from S3E8. * This is the fourth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. Title reference: Contestant Viviana Landeros had a censor bar over her rear that reads "Totally Inappropriate!" It was assumed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her miniskirt. Episode 14: Mustard, Ketchup, & Wipeout Weenies *Carl Winefordner is the third and final contestant to miss home plate. (Marie Ramirez and Jamie Cardiff were the first and second.) **Darrel Rivenbark is the first to cross both Spiked Whackers on his first attempt. *** Keith Phillips is the 1st to pass the Beaten Path. **** David Brummel was the first contestant to appear on his birthday. ***** Clint Gage's girlfriend, Eleanor, was nicknamed "Smelly". * This is the fifth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. * This was also the first episode since Season 2 Episode 3 to be all-male from the third round onwards. Title reference: Ingredients that were flinged at the 6 remaining contestants during Bruise-ball. * This is the 2nd time that all the girls are eliminated to the 3rd round. Season 2, Episode 3 was the first. Episode 15: Ladies' Night * Kylie & Kendall Long are the second set of twins to appear on Wipeout. Cara & Stephanie Berline were the first.(S2E10) In S2E10, John H. can't figure out which twin is which, but in this episode, neither one of the hosts can find out which one is which. ** Andrea Corkhill and Heavenly Swendsen currently hold the record for most ribs, eight, crossed on the Rib Rage. *** Lauren Taksa was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to successfully cross the Big Balls. **** Because Andrea Corkhill is a "naughty baker", the cake that she brought to Jill has been censored. Also, the answer from John Henson's question has been bleeped out, even though se didn't cuss. *This is the second time since S2E02, that 4 females competed in the Wipeout Zone. *This is the 2nd Time Jill gets to be in the booth. The 1st time was in S1E07, when she accepted her Wipey. This time, she was replacing John Henson as a temporary commentator in the booth, while he became a sideline reporter. *This is the first time the last four contestants all completed the Wipeout Zone. * On its original air date, this episode did not air until 9:15 on ABC because of Barack Obama's speech. It did air regularly on the Canadian channel, Global Television, though. * This is the third time it rains on the Wipeout course. * Holly George was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to complete the Spin Cycle on her first try. * Heavenly Swendsen was the only contestant on Ladies` Night to cross Triple Threat on her first try. Title reference: All female contestants in the episode. This is the 1st episode with no males. Episode 16: Food Fight * David Damiani is the fifth to conquer the Shake-a-lator, although it wasn't shown. Later, he also grabbed the brass ring in the Wipeout Cafeteria. ** Rico Curtis is the third to cross the Shape Shifter. (Burton Hendrickson and Frank Beasly were the first and second.) He was also the first to cross without riding in a shape. * David Damiani's nickname and first name combined sounds like "Big Baby Davis" which is a player in the NBA. * Rico and Rebecca Curtis were the second married couple to appear on a non-Couples episode. (The Simptons (Willa and James, S1E5 were the other two.) Title reference: Food being flung at contestants by "servers" on a cafeteria-themed "spinner" round. Episode 17: Ahoy, Ye Land Lubbers * Ryan Gahagan is the third to cross the Trampoline Sweepers. (Jackie Evans & David Hutchison were the first and second.) ** Brie Carter and Tesara Liggins both matched the record of crossing eight ribs on the Rib Rage.brie carter was the only that crossed the peg legs on her first try ( this episode ) Title quotation from: John Henson, acting as a pirate while introducing a Pirate-themed "Circular challenge" round. Episode 18: America's Finest * Corey Kilroy is the only one to cross the Sweeper Trees. ** Geoffrey Lee grabbed the brass ring in the American Revolution, earning him $1000. He was also the first person to fail to make the Wipeout Zone after grabbing the brass ring. *** Dean Viana was the final contestant to clear the Shake-a-lator * This Season has the most episodes so far, with 18. (Season 1 had 11, and Season 2 had 16.) Title reference: Volunteers of the police force, fire depts. military, and other civil services take on the course. * This is the sixth all-male Wipeout Zone in Season 3. Category:Lists